Rajah
Rajah & Tann Singapore LLP is a law firm headquartered in Singapore, with affiliate offices in Cambodia, China, Indonesia, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar, Philippines, Thailand and Vietnam. Founded in 1976, it is a member firm of Rajah & Tann Asia, which is the largest network of law firms in Southeast Asia with over 700 lawyers and fee-earners. Law Firm Lawyers Singapore Law Firm Rajah & Tann Asia|website=sg.rajahtannasia.com|language=en|access-date=2018-09-28}} Rajah & Tann has practices in banking, competition, corporate governance, corporate finance, dispute resolution, information technology, infrastructure, insolvency, insurance, mergers and acquisitions, shipping, telecommunications and trade.Professional Services - Rajah & Tann, Bloomberg Businessweek, accessed on 25 November 2011 Singapore Law Firm - legal services across Asia|website=www.rajahtannasia.com|language=en|access-date=2018-10-04}} The firm is additionally known for its China, Japan and South Asia specific practice groups. Its network also includes R&T Asia Resources that procures project-specific in-house lawyers to support the firm's clients, and R&T Technologies, a consulting firm that is focused on cybersecurity, data breach readiness and response, a virtual law academy and other legaltech services. Rajah & Tann is regarded as one of the "Big Four" law firms in Singapore. Its clientele ranges from multinational and Fortune 500 corporations to emerging high-tech enterprises and start-ups. The firm is also a sole member from Singapore at Lex Mundi, an international professional services network. The firm's well known alumni include V.K. Rajah, Steven Chong and Sundaresh Menon. Eng Beng Lee has been the managing partner since 2010. Patrick Ang and Rebecca Chew are the deputy managing partners of the firm. History Rajah & Tann (then known as Tann Wee Tiong & T. T. Rajah) was founded by Thampore Thamby Rajah and Tann Wee Tiong in 1976. Thampore Rajah and Tann Wee Tiong were also the founding members of People's Action Party and later members of the now-defunct Barisan Sosialis. T. T. Rajah's son V. K. Rajah was appointed as the managing partner in 1987. He oversaw the growth of the firm from 6 lawyers to more than 160 lawyers and 200 staff.Constitution of the Legal Service Commission , Singapore Legal Service Commission, accessed on 26 November 2011 Steven Chong was appointed as the joint managing partner in 1998.Speaker profiles - Justice Steven Chong , Monash University, Faculty of Law, accessed on 27 November 2011 The firm established a representative office in Shanghai in 2003.Cleary joins rush into China as Cepa II comes into force, Donna Sawyer, The Lawyer, 3 October 2005, accessed on 2 December 2011 In January 2004, Steven Chong became the sole managing partner when V. K. Rajah was elevated to the bench as a Judicial Commissioner.Rajah & Tann appoints new managing partner , asialaw.com, March 2004, accessed on 27 November 2011 Kuala Lumpur based Christopher & Lee Ong (formed by the merger of thee Malaysian law firms), entered into an alliance with Rajah & Tann Asia in 2013. The partnership law firm of Rajah & Tann converted to a limited liability partnership on 1 January 2008. In August 2009, S.R. Nathan, former President of Singapore, appointed Steven Chong and deputy managing partner, Quentin Loh to the bench as Judicial Commissioners. Subsequently, Sundaresh Menon and Eng Beng Lee were appointed as managing and deputy managing partners respectively. In October 2010, Eng Beng Lee took over as the managing partner when Sundaresh Menon was appointed as the Attorney-General of Singapore. In 2011, Rajah & Tann set up affiliate offices in Bangkok, Ho Chi Minh City and Vientiane as a part of its strategy for regional expansion. Furthermore, the firm tied up with local law firms in Phnom Penh, Jakarta and Yangon in 2013. In January 2017, the Rajah & Tann Asia network absorbed Gatmaytan Yap Patacsil Gutierrez & Protacio (C&G Law) as its member firm in the Philippines. Reputation Rajah & Tann is regarded among the "Big Four" law firms in Singapore, and is also one of the largest law firms in Southeast Asia. The other three law firms in the Big Four are Allen & Gledhill, WongPartnership and Drew & Napier. In July 2011, the board of directors at Lex Mundi, a professional legal services network, had voted unanimously to admit Rajah & Tann as the exclusive member firm from Singapore. The firm's partners and alumni are variously placed in prominent positions in Singapore. V. K. Rajah, the firm's former managing partner, went on to become a judge of the High Court in November 2004, and Judge of Appeal in April 2007. Subsequently, Sundaresh Menon was appointed as a Judge of Appeal in August 2011, until his appointment as the current Chief Justice of Singapore in November 2012. In June 2014, V. K. Rajah was appointed as the Attorney-General of Singapore, where he remained until his retirement in January 2017. Rajah was also appointed to board of the Monetary Authority of Singapore in October 2014 and continues to serve there. Additionally, partners Murali Pillai and Vikram Nair currently serve as members of the 13th Parliament of Singapore, while litigation partner Gregory Vijayendran was elected twice to serve as the president of the Law Society of Singapore in 2017 and 2018. In October 2014, Rajah & Tann was announced as the official legal partner for the 2015 Southeast Asian Games held on 5-16 June 2015. A new practice group, Business Fundamentals, was launched in November 2015, to provide tailored legal advice to startups and SMEs in deal-making, dispute resolution and documentation. In October 2017, the firm adopted artificial intelligence technology developed by Luminance, a legaltech startup, to improve its due diligence processes for M&A transactions. Awards and recognition The Financial Times (FT) Asia Pacific Innovative Lawyers Awards 2018, held in Hong Kong, placed Rajah & Tann as one of the "Most Innovative Law Firms" in Asia-Pacific, and gave FT's "Standout" award to the firm for "Innovation in New Business and Service Delivery Models". Rajah & Tann has previously been the recipient of the "2016 FT Most Innovative Law Firm in ASEAN" award. At the Asian Legal Business (ALB) South East Asia Law Awards in May 2018, Rajah & Tann was recognized as the "Law Firm of the Year" for the following sectors: labour and employment, maritime law, restructuring and insolvency law. In 2017, it was named "Corporate Citizenship Law Firm of the Year" by ALB. The firm has additionally been ranked Band 1 by Chambers Asia Pacific 2018 for its practices in capital markets (securitisation and derivatives), employment, projects and energy, employment, restructuring/insolvency, shipping, and Technology, Media & Telecommunications (TMT). Furthermore, the firm was ranked in the top tier of the Legal 500 Asia Pacific 2018 edition for antitrust and competition, construction, dispute resolution, financial services regulatory, labour and employment, private wealth, projects and energy, restructuring and insolvency, shipping and TMT. Rajah & Tann was also named "Singapore's National Law Firm of the Year" by the Chambers Asia-Pacific Awards 2017. It is the only firm to have won this accolade thrice since the inception of the award in 2012. The firm was named "Domestic Arbitration Firm of the Year" and recognized as the best in labour and employment at the Asia Law Pacific Dispute Resolution Awards 2017. The Asia Tax Awards 2017 extended recognition to Rajah & Tann as the "Singapore Tax Disputes & Litigation Firm of the Year". International Tax Review|website=www.internationaltaxreview.com|access-date=2018-09-29}} In 2016, at the Asialaw Asia-Pacific Dispute Resolution Awards, the firm was named "Best Domestic Arbitration Firm of the Year", and at the International Legal Alliance Summit (ILAS) in 2015, Rajah & Tann was named "Best Asian Law Firm". Charitable activities The Rajah & Tann Foundation was set up in early 2011 to give a portion of the firm's annual earnings to social causes. The firm committed to an annual contribution of at least SGD 200,000. The foundation supports pilot projects focused on development of underprivileged children, providing necessary care and aid to the elderly, and offering assistance to disadvantaged groups and individuals. Rajah & Tann is a participant of FLIP, a two-year pilot initiative launched by the Singapore Academy of Law in 2017. It aims to promote the adoption of technology by law firms and brings together lawyers, technology firms, investors, regulators and academics. References External links *Rajah & Tann Asia Category:General articles